Beauty and the Bear
Thomas O'Malley's first movie spoofs of "Beauty and Beast". ''Cast: *Belle - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''The Beast - Yogi Bear'' *''Prince Adam - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Gaston - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail)'' *''Lumiere - Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Human Lumiere - Francis (Felidae)'' *''Cogsworth - Matthias (Redwall)'' *''Human Cogsworth - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee)'' *''Mrs. Potts - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Human Mrs. Potts - Sassy (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey)'' *''Chip - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Human Chip - Oliver (Oliver & Company)'' *''Fifi the Feather Duster - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Felicity (Felidae)'' *''The Wardrobe - Marina (Silverwing)'' *''Sultan the Footstool - Scooby-Doo'' *''Dog Sultan the Footstool - Bambi (Bambi)'' *''The Stove - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''LeFou - Digit (An American Tail)'' *''Maurice - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''Phillippe - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)'' *''The Baker - Crazy Legs (Banjo the Woodpile Cat)'' *''The Bookseller - Yeh-Yeh Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''The Bimbettes - Zazu, Cleo and Marina (Banjo the Woodpile Cat)'' *''Monsieur D'Arque - Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs)'' *''The Wolves - Gremlins (Gremlins)'' *''Pig - Dumbo'' *''The Enchantress - Sarabi (The Lion King)/ Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Villiagers in The Mob Song - Various Villains'' ''Scenes: *Beauty and The Bear Part 1-Prologue/Duchess'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 2-Duchess Meets Warren T. Rat and Digit'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 3-Baba Miao's Invention'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 4-Baba Miao Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Gremlins '' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 5-Baba Miao Arrives at The Castle'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 6-Warren T. Rat/Duchess (Reprise)'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 7-Duchess at The Castle'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 8-Duchess's New Home'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 9-Warren T. Rat (Gaston)'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 10-Duchess meets Miss Bianca, Jerry Mouse Jr. and Marina'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 11-Duchess Being so Dificcult'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 12-Duchess Leave her Room and meet Jerry and Mattihias'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 13-"Be Our Guest"'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 14-Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Gremlins Attack Again'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 15-Duchess dressing Yogi Bear's Wounds/ Warren T. Rat meets Claudandus'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 16-Something Special for Duchess/"Something There"'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 17-"Human Again"'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 18-"Beauty and The Bear'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 19-Yogi Bear Let Duchess Go/Warren T. Rat's Plan'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 20-"The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs Human Again'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 21-Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale'' *''Beauty and The Bear Part 22-End Credits'' Cast Gallery: Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Belle Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as The Beast Joe.jpg|Joe as The Beast's Dark Shadow Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Prince Adam Warren T. Rat.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Gaston Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Lumiere Francis.png|Francis as Human Lumiere Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Cogsworth Jaune-Tom.jpg|Jaune-Tom as Human Cogsworth Miss Bianca.jpeg|Miss Bianca as Mrs. Potts Sassy.jpg|Sassy as Human Mrs. Potts LittleJerry.png|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Chip Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Human Chip Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Feather Duster Felicity.jpg|Felicity as Human Feather Duster Marina.jpg|Marina as The Wardrobe Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Sultan the Footstool Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Dog Sultan the Footstool Monterey Jack.jpg|Monterey Jack as The Stove Digit.jpg|Digit as LeFou Baba Miao.JPG|Baba Miao as Maurice Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph as Phillippe Zazu, Cleo and Marina.jpg|Zazu, Cleo and Marina as The Bimbettes Big Bad Wolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Monsieur D'Arque Gremlins.png|Gremlins as The Wolves Dumbo as Pig.jpeg|Dumbo as Pig Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Movie Spoof's Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production